Takato's Execution
by jepley
Summary: Takato Matsuki was sentenced to death for abducting and killing a 9-year-old boy and his execution will be televised. Will his friends save him from being executed?


TAKATO'S EXECUTION

Takato Matsuki was sentenced to death for abducting and killing a 9-year-old boy and his execution will be televised. Will his friends save him from being executed?

* * *

It all started when Takato was sitting alone in a cage awaiting his execution. He was sad that he didn't want to die because he could've been innocent. So let's go back earlier when he kidnapped a 9-year-old boy from a small town.

"So I tamed you after I abducted you, is that true?" said Takato. The boy who was ductaped didn't answer.

"Remember what happened with you and your sister?" said Takato. But the boy still didn't answer.

"If you don't answer one more question, I will kill you. Now, is that one way that I'm not only a tamer, but your killer?" said Takato, but the boy bowed his head lightly.

"Very well, boy," said Takato. Takato took out his pocketknife and stabbed the boy once. The boy collapsed and died just 20 seconds later. Later, Takato was arrested for kidnapping and killing the boy and was taken to jail to await his trial. Takato's friends heard the news that he got arrested for kidnapping the boy and stabbed him to death.

Days later, there was a trial at a courthouse just far from Takato's hometown. His lawyer has had some evidence of the boy's death.

"This is a pocketknife," said the lawyer. "It was in his backpack when he kidnapped the boy. The boy was ductaped and couldn't answer some questions so he killed him with his pocketknife. Objection, your honor!"

"Overruled," said the judge.

The counselor notices the blood on the pocketknife and he tosses it back to the lawyer.

"Now this young man, maybe 13 years of age, knew what he had done to the victim. He shouldn't have thought of that before he stabbed his victim. Do you?" said the counselor.

"What have I done to him?" said Takato.

"No more questions, your honor," said the counselor.

"Thank you, counselor," said the judge.

One of the jury members said that he had reached a verdict.

"Have you reached a verdict, Mr. Aitzo?" said the judge.

"Verdict?" said a jury member.

"Well, in some of my years as justice of—"

"Okay, your honor. Okay. We, the jury, find the defendant, Takato Matsuki, guilty of kidnapping and killing an abducted child, isn't that true, defendant?"

Takato never knew the situation. "I don't know. I'm supposed to be innocent. I've never been in prison—"

"Until today," said the judge, interrupting. "Takato Matsuki, I sentence you to death…in the electric chair!"

He pound the gavel, dismissed the case, and adjourned the court. Takato was taken to prison and awaited his execution. Takato's friends heard about what happened to Takato. They said that Takato was scheduled to be executed. So that's where we came in. Takato, sitting alone, crying his eyes out, awaiting his execution. The jail door opens.

"It's time," said the guard.

They slap the cuffs on Takato, took him out, and headed for the death chamber.

Takato was led into the death chamber for his televised execution and the guards took the cuffs off him. He sat down in a chair, but not just any chair, the electric chair. The guards strapped him, but before they cover his face, Takato said his last few words to the people.

"I kidnapped a young boy, but I didn't mean to kill him. I apologize for the blame I took. I caused trouble by using a pocketknife to stab him, but I didn't want him to die. Someone will save me from dying."

His friends saw the whole thing so they raced to the rescue. They headed to prison where Takato was strapped to the electric chair. The guards cover Takato's face, except for the nose. His friends entered the prison through jail cells until they reached the death chamber. Before the guards turn on the current, Takato's friends bursts open the door, yelling "Stop!"

* * *

What will happen to the chair-strapped Takato? Find out in the next story: "Saving Takato". 


End file.
